American Horror Story: Coven (season two)
by PatientG2573
Summary: A second season for those who are upset we won't get one. This story takes place a couple months after the rise of the new Supreme.
1. Episode One: Descent

**Episode One: Descent**

It had only been a couple months but there was something dramatically different about the place. It was hard to describe. Simply put, the building looked alive again. Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies was filled with witches, and more magic was flowing between her walls than ever before, each fresh face was breathing new life into the old school. As girls came and went, as they sunbathe on the balcony and picnicked in yard, they became a rejuvenating flow of blood that washed away the stagnation that had collected. Laughter and excited conversation could be heard all the way past the front gates, and anyone who passed the old mansion couldn't help but smile as if though they too were sharing in on the happiness.

In an upstairs study Cordelia sat at her desk, she too was radiating. In her hands was the file of another young girl who would be arriving sometime next week. Delia had been looking over the file for some time but she, like each passerby, was caught up in the newfound joy that flowed through every room. She fought back the urge to laugh as two girls ran past her door giggling. Her chest burned with pride, she had done it, she was the reason these girls were here and safe.

This journey hadn't been easy, some of the bloodstains of the previous months were still fresh. Just recently her and her trusted Council held a long overdue vigil for their fallen sister, Misty Day. At the thought of Misty, Cordelia's smile trembled before vanishing completely. Part of her still felt an acid-like grief that burnt in her stomach. Misty had shown almost no interest in being the Supreme and it was her participation in the Seven Wonders that led to her undoing. Cordelia swallowed the sorrow away, this wasn't the time to focus on the past events, it was a time for celebration because the reign of Fiona Goode was forever over.

* * *

><p>Queenie woke with a start, taking a deep breath and lifting herself from the floor. Zoe was sitting in a chair across the room. "That's gotta be a new record," Zoe said with one eyebrow raised slightly.<p>

"How long?" Queenie asked. She was sitting up but breathing heavily.

"Less than forty seconds," Zoe answered with a smirk, looking at the giant hourglass on the table beside her. "That's impressive, Queen."

"Well, no luck." Queenie got to her feet. Her breathing had calmed down. She went to a small shrine in the corner of the room. A picture of Misty Day was propped between some folded shawls and a Fleetwood Mac album. Queenie bent down and blew out the candle that illuminated the shrine. "I couldn't find her."

"Are you even sure it's possible?" Zoe asked.

"I'm positive now."

"How so?"

"Because I left the chicken joint," Queenie said, looking at Zoe with a triumphant smile. "I ended up in some old dude's Hell," Queenie shivered. "It was messed up. I hate going down there."

"You know you don't have to."

"We owe it to Misty and to Cordelia."

"Speaking of," Zoe murmured. "If Cordelia knew you were doing this she'd freak out."

"Well, that's why we're going to keep it secret," Queenie whispered.

* * *

><p>That night Queenie's eyes shot open. She was safely in her bed, but a shadow had passed over her and she was sure she'd heard a deep voice laughing. She closed her eyes, trying to regain some sleep but a car squealed in the street and the sound of shattering glass jerked her fully awake. She stumbled out of bed and down the hall. Students gathered in the entrance-room around the door. The glass was busted out and the girls stood around a burlap sack and a pile of shattered glass. Queenie rushed down the stairs and pushed her way through the crowd.<p>

"Okay, okay, make some room," she said over the loud buzz of worried voices. Zoe appeared out the crowd and helped Queenie move the students away from the bag. Suddenly the worried voices died down and the crowd began to part as Cordelia made her way down the hall.

Delia looked to Queenie and Zoe. "Another one?" The two girls nodded and Delia rolled her eyes. She crouched over the bag and waved her hands above it. She lifted the bag, reached inside and pulled out a large brick. "There's nothing to worry about," she announced to the distraught faces that surrounded her. "Our assaulters are armed with bricks and stones," she held the brick up. "We are armed with wisdom and power that they could never understand. That is why they try to scare us, because they fear us." Queenie and Zoe looked at one another. "We must give them no reason to fear us, we will never retaliate with violence. Though our power is great, our true strength will emerge from our ability to retain peace." She looked around the crowed of worried faces. "However, I am your Supreme and as long as you are under my care no harm will come to you."

"But that is the second time this month," a smaller girl voiced from the back of the crowd.

"All they have done is break another window," Cordelia smiled. "Now all of you go back to bed and rest easy. I'll see you all for morning gathering and if any of you are still worried we will discuss it then."

Eventually Queenie, Zoe and Cordelia were the only ones left in the room. Kyle appeared and took Zoe's hand. "Was there another note?" He asked.

"Yes," Cordelia said, pulling a folded piece of paper from the bag. She opened it and read, "You shall not permit a sorceress to live."

"Delphi?" Queenie asked.

"No," Cordelia said crumpling the paper in her hand. "Just some bigots who thrive on fear and ignorance."

"You two go to bed," Zoe nodded. "Kyle and I will clean this up.

"I'm proud of how much each of you has grown," Cordelia said softly, looking over Queenie, Zoe and Kyle.

* * *

><p>Queenie crawled back into bed but found sleep impossible. She lit a few candles and went to her desk. She spent the night contacting Nan's spirit. Queenie laughed softly, tears in her eyes as Nan told her about her and Luke's adventures in the afterlife.<p> 


	2. Episode Two: Piecing it Together

Kyle stood against the doorframe looking in on the class. Thirty girls sat intently listening as Zoe stood at the front of the room. He caught Zoe's eye and winked at her. Zoe smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. An older witch with long, dark hair interrupted Zoe's lecture, asking "But what exactly is the difference between resurgence and vitalum vitalis?"

"There are a few differences between the two," Zoe answered. "The main one being that vitalum vitalis requires a transfer, or a balancing, of the life-force." The crowd still looked confused. "Think about it like this, when you use resurgence you are pulling a spirit back from the realm between the living and dead and putting that spirit back into the body. Vitalum vitalis, on the other hand, means sacrificing some of your own life in order to heal or restart the life of the person you're trying to revive." Kyle smiled in pride. Zoe had grown so much since he met her at that party.

The dark haired witch gave a nod and asked, "But is there a limit? Does it matter how long the person has been dead? When is it too late to use these kind of spells?"

Zoe opened her mouth to answer, but the grandfather clock in the corner of the room began to chime. "Well, that's all for today. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

Kyle stepped aside as the students flowed out of the room. When it was clear Kyle stepped into the white room. Zoe was sitting in a chair. "Learn anything?" She asked.

"Nah, I zoned out. Way too boring." He stood in front of her. "I'm more of a hands on kind of guy." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

Zoe laughed softly, pulling her mouth away. "You call that a line?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Zoe began kissing him again. She ran her hand over the back of his head, playing with his blonde curls. He flinched as her fingers brushed across a swollen bump. Pulling her hand away, she looked up at him. "What happened?"

"Delia asked me and some of the staff to clean out the attic," he rubbed the back of his head. "Spalding had other ideas." He touched Zoe's chin, "I'm fine." He kissed her again.

There was a knock. Queenie stood in the doorframe. "Not to cock block or anything, but we only have fifteen minutes between gatherings and I feel like today is the day."

"Okay, I'll be there in like two minutes." Zoe said, waving Queenie away.

Queenie laid comfortably on her back in the center of the floor. She closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing as Zoe lit the candle on Misty's shrine. Queenie's heart pounded nervously, the idea of going back into Hell always brought bile into her stomach. "Just say when," Zoe said, standing behind the huge hourglass. Queenie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded, Zoe flipped the hourglass and a sensation that was becoming too familiar overtook Queenie's body. When she opened her eyes she found herself behind the counter once again. The endless line of gray faces shifted in front of her, and even though she had now witnessed this place more times than she wanted to think about, she was filled with a heavy depression. She shook herself out of her hopeless musings and walked around the counter, pushing through the crowd. Her time was limited. "Hey, you have a job to do!" A woman near the front of the line yelled. "I know I haven't been standing in this line all day for you—"

Queenie busted through the doors, ignoring the woman's pleas. She hurried down the hot street to a crumbling building. The building was an old apartment complex covered in rusty doors and windows. Queenie scanned the building. She knew she wouldn't have long to decide, so she picked a door at random, avoiding the first door closest to her. She shivered. She would never go into that door again. She decided on a door two floors up and began to climb the rust-covered stairs. She pulled at the door but it was stuck solid. She shut her eyes, opening and closing her fists. The door gave a long, metallic grating sound and opened far enough for Queenie to get a handhold. Queenie pulled the door completely open. Inside was completely black. Queenie shivered and stepped through, she was filled with a painful chill and her breath was caught in her lungs. She fell to the ground gasping for breath. There was a pain in the palms of her hands and knees. She opened her eyes and found herself crouched on a scorched floor covered in shards of glass and debris. She got to her feet and looked around, she was in a charred room, broken and burned furniture was scattered around the place. In the corner of the room Queenie saw something move.

A young woman limped towards her. "You're alive," the woman shrieked. Her clothes were shredded and bits of glass were embedded in her arms and neck. She continued walking towards Queenie, the glass shards cracking under her bare feet, "I thought, I thought I was the only one left." The woman held out a blackened hand. "The bombs…I thought the bombs had gotten everyone." The woman looked towards the window. Outside the city was burning sending up columns of smoke and blotting out the sky. "You survived too." The woman looked at Queenie with a tearful smile but her smile turned to anguish as the room began to spin. Queenie fell back, landing on a splintered desk.

Queenie heard the woman scream but the room was spinning impossibly fast, Queenie tried to stand but she was thrown back again, this time she landed on a rusty balcony outside of the door she had pried open, a grating sound filled the street and the doorframe crumbled, closing off the entrance. Queenie stood up and brushed the dust off her pants. "What the hell?" She muttered under her breath, touching the pile of bricks that now filled the doorway. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar tug at the back of her navel. A warning. Her time was running out. She hurried down the stairs and towards the chicken joint.

Zoe was leaning worriedly over Queenie but jumped back as Queenie's body jerked to consciousness. Queenie sat up, covered in beads of sweat, her heart pounding. Zoe looked at her with questioning eyes and Queenie shook her head.

"Oh," Zoe said quietly. "I thought maybe you had found her. I thought maybe that's why you were taking so long."

"No," Queenie answered catching her breath. "But something did happen, something strange….well, stranger than usual."

"What?"

"I think I was kicked out of someone's Hell."

"Kicked out?" Zoe's eyes were wide. Queenie's tales of traveling through Hell always gave her chills.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it. It was just really strange." Queenie's voice trailed off. "Tell Cordelia I won't be making it to the afternoon gathering."

Zoe nodded and put her hand on Queenie's shoulder.

That night Queenie paced around her room. Her mind was clouded with worry. What had happened down there? She felt eyes on her and turned around. No one. Her body tingled. She poked her head out of her bedroom door and looked down the hallway. Queenie crept through the hall, down the stairs and into the basement. She pulled a chain and a light bulb flickered on, filling the basement with a corrosive, yellow light.

Queenie walked quietly to the corner of the room and pulled back a dusty old tapestry, underneath was a white coffin with cracked paint. Queenie pushed the lid off the coffin and stared down at its contents. Inside laid the crumpled body of Marie Laveau. Queenie had meticulously stitched her together and charmed the coffin as best she could in order to preserved Marie's body. Queenie had spent the last two weeks hunting down body parts, aided by spells she had found in one of the Delia's old books. She looked the body over once more, closed the lid and headed back to her room.


	3. Episode Three: Decay

Two younger girls ran down the stairs screeching with laughter. "He almost got us," one of the girls giggled excitedly. She grabbed her friend's arm playfully, still giggling. "He's real! A real ghost!" Kyle watched the girls run by. He rubbed the back of his head, fully aware of Spalding's antics. The bitter old ghost stays up in his attic, brooding and surrounded by his dolls. Some nights Kyle catches him raiding the kitchen, where he would disappear, leaving behind an open fridge and ransacked pantries. Once, when he followed Spalding back up to his attic to see what exactly a ghost needed with a jar of milk, he was greeted with ceramic doll to the back of the head, leaving him with sore reminder to stay out of the attic. Kyle found Delia in her study and knocked on the doorframe, Delia looked up from her papers with an open smile. "Kyle, come in, come in."

"You seem to be in a good mood," he walked in and sat on a comfy sofa in the corner of the room.

"I am," she stood from her desk. "I just signed the lease to the old Ramesy house next door."

"You moving out?"

"No," she laughed. "With more students arriving, we are going to need more rooms soon. Besides," she took on a more serious look. "After all the terrible things that happened in that house, I thought we could make something good out of it."

"This place has really changed hasn't it?"

"In so many ways," Delia said happily. Her eyes glossed over for a second before she shook herself back to reality. "Oh, did you need something?"

"Nah, nothing important, I was just gonna let you know that I found Spalding in the kitchen again. He made a real mess this time."

"I'll look into it," she responded. "Maybe we can come to some kind of peace with him, but right now I have errands to run." She hurried to the door, gave him a small smile and disappeared. Kyle leaned back and closed his eyes, his arm jerked and he pulled it close to his body. It gave a few more jerks before settling down. He took a deep breath tried to ignore it.

"Hey there," Zoe's voice drifted into the room. He opened his eyes lazily.

"Just testing out this chair," he joked. Zoe strolled into the room, looking him over admiringly.

"I love when you dress all butler," she sat in his lap and ran her hands over his chest. "Maybe you could come test out my bed, I think there is something wrong with it."

"Oh, really?" He looked at her. "Sounds serious," he wrapped his arms around her and stood up, lifting her. "Let's not keep it waiting," he said with a grunt as he carried her over the threshold and up to her room.

He kicked the door shut behind him and tossed her playfully onto the bed. He leaned down and began to kiss her; both were done with the bantering. He pulled himself over her, his lips finding her neck, running his hands under her shirt. She fumbled with his pants, finally undoing them as he lifted her skirt. She opened her legs and he pushed himself inside of her...

The thin bedframe bounced against the wall, the mattress squeaking with each of their thrusts. "Your…bed…seems…fine…to…me," he growled in her ear with each push.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear that?"<p>

"Hear what, Opal?"

"Crying…I think…yeah, it sounds like crying." Opal looked down from the bed at Liz sitting in the floor with a book open in front of her. Liz strained her ears, the bathroom was filled with a muffled sobbing. Opal slid off her bed and crept to the bathroom that connected the bedroom next door. The floorboards creaked beneath her bare feet as she slowly pushed the door open, she felt Liz close behind her. "Hello?" she cooed softly. "Is everything okay?"

In the corner of the bathroom stood a girl, her back was to the door but her long blonde hair shook with her sobs. Liz and Opal rushed to her. "What's wrong?" Liz inquired softly putting a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. The girl turned around, her makeup was running and her cheeks were flushed. Along her neck was a faded scar. "I know you," Liz mumbled.

"You do?" Opal asked, looking between Liz and the sobbing girl.

"Yeah," Liz continued to stare at the girl. "You're Madison Montgomery, right?" The girl's tears suddenly stopped and she nodded her head weakly. "The tabloids were saying you had checked into some super secluded rehab."

"What's going on?" Opal was frustrated and little scared.

Madison opened her mouth, "I am Madison," she said with horse voice. "I was kept here against my will, and…" Madison's voice trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.

Opal and Liz stepped closer to her. "And what? Tell us, it's okay now." Liz cooed.

"And…they killed me." Tears streamed from Madison once more and she covered her face."

"If they killed you…how…" Opal's breath caught in her throat.

Madison focused on Opal, staring into her eyes. She could feel her body out in the yard, could feel the worms crawling through her skin, and could feel the weight of the dirt pressing down on her. "I need your help…"

* * *

><p>Zoe strolled around Cordelia's green house, running her hand absentmindedly over the countless plants that crowded the table. The final gathering of the day had just ended and she was waiting for Queenie so that they could continue their search for Misty. She noticed a batch of purple flowers, Delia had told her their name countless times, but she could never seem to remember. Two raggedy weeds sprouted from the base of the plant and she reached to pull them out, as her fingers touched the sprouts they turned brown and crumbled.<p>

Zoe pulled her hand away. The purple flowers began to wilt before turning black and falling away. Before the brittle petals hit the ground the rest of the plant turned brown and died. Zoe stepped back nervously as the whole table of plants began to wither and decay…there was coldness in her chest.

"Holy shit." Zoe jumped at the sound of the voice turning on her heels. Behind her Queenie stood watching the last of the plants rot.


End file.
